Why Are There No Male Cheeleaders?
by ghost-alchemist09
Summary: Chazz is wondering why he hasn't seen Judai around in school lately? Before his upcoming duel, Judai gives him a surprise! Want to see what it is?


**A/n: **I first posted this fic in Writing (dot) com. What I'm proud to say about it is, I did this for only **3 hours**. That's my fastest job!

Title: **Why Are There No Male Cheerleaders?**

Pairing: **Chazz x Jaden**

---

"So we're gonna have fun again, boss?" Ojama Yellow popped out from his card and started dancing around again. Chazz aimed a swat at the little spirit but it dodged.

"Irritating pest...quiet, I'm going to think..." Chazz said as he lied down on his bunk bed. He stared at dusty ceiling to think...until his little duel spirit pestered him again.

"Are you thinking about Jaden? Don't worry! It's normal to worry about your boyfriend..."

Chazz twitched. "Boyfriend?! Listen to me...!! He is a boy but he is NOT a friend. He is my RIVAL!! I am NOT thinking about him and...you can't even read my mind." He shouted at the little monster. "GET OUT OF HERE!!!" He succesfully swatted the monster away, leaving him in his own personal space.

Actually, he really WAS thinking about Jaden Yuki; worrying and looking for him to be exact. Ever since Dr. Crowler announced that he was going to duel against an Obelisk Blue, he couldn't see the boy anywhere, even in his favorite hang-out places. He would only get to see Jaden at night, quite tired but still happy and somewhat hyper.

He glanced at the clock. "5:45 PM" A few minutes more, his duel against the Obelisk student's going to start. He hoped that he would see Jaden anywhere this time, 'coz this is some event he wouldn't want to miss. Jaden had said that.

"Have to go..."

"Not without US!!" Said the loads of duel spirits residing in his room. He groaned.

"Fine. Have fun."

---

**A few minutes later...**

Chazz scanned the crowds seated around the duelling arena; no boy with a goofy smile and chocolate hair with a bit of orange on top. He sighed. He really, really missed Jaden even if he was effingly annoying and stupid sometimes.

"Looking for Jaden?" He heard a voice behind him. He spun around and saw Aster Phoenix bearing a smug smile. He could only stare (with a bit of glaring).

"If you're looking for your boyfriend don't worry, he'll be out soon." Aster continued. Chazz didn't like his tone and didn't have much of the feeling to argue with his actual sentence. Aster took a seat near Alexis' who was seated near the front with Atticus, Zane, Syrus and Bastion.

"Well?" Bastion turned to him. Aster grinned.

"You're right... He's looking for him and didn't even care about me saying Jaden as his boyfriend."

"JADEN'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!" Chazz suddenly yelled. He wanted to kick himself so bad about not saying that earlier. The audience sweatdropped.

"Do you think the cheering squad's a good idea?" Syrus asked worriedly. He knew Jaden suddenly got curious about cheerleading and suddenly got even FURTHER than that.

"Well yes." Aster replied. "By that way, he could boost up Chazz's spirit...and...I think he stopped getting violent these past few days because he missed Jaden very much..."

"Well yeah..." Alexis rolled her eyes. "We all know how much he likes...and hates...Jaden even if he doesn't show it..." Syrus gasped in shock.

It took a moment for the duel event to actually start for Dr. Crowler had to run up the stage without being entangled with wires and the microphone chord. Still, who cares?

"Ahem, before we start Senior Princeton and Rezoi's duel, let's all have our eyes peeled for the Obelisk cheerleaders!" Crowler announced and the arena was filled with murmurs of excitement. Chazz stood there and rolled his eyes as a dozen of Obelisk girls in periwinkle and white striped unifroms with irritatingly mini mini-skirts. Their exhibition was great with splits and tossing one of their members in the air without showing signs of pain due to their landing impact. Chazz didn't care about the cheer and during the exhibition, he looked for Jaden again.

After the Obelisk's performance, Dr. Crowler groaned on the mic. "And let's watch for the Slifer Red's all new cheerleader member." He said. "Oh if any of you needs treatment, the paramedics are here for the solution." He pointed at a group of nurses standing by the entrance. Chazz wondered. "Maybe the Slifers' exhibition is a total let-down..."

Then the cheerleader entered the stage...

...and what Chazz saw, he swore that it must've been a total freak of a nightmare...  
or maybe a fantasy that came true... The entire audience gasped when they saw the performer; Syrus, Zane and Bastion freaked out. Atticus needed medical attention. Alexis and Aster wished they brought a digi-cam.

The performer onstage was Jaden Yuki along with his visible duel spirit, Winged Kuriboh. Jaden was wearing a white and red cheerleading uniform and a pair of fluffy white and red pompoms. What distracted Chazz off was the striped mini-skirt; it made Jaden look...like a girl. Winged Kuriboh was making its best to dance with the fluffy red and white pompoms it was also carrying.

"Let's go rock...Rockin' and rock the school, Kuri-Kuriboh!!" Jaden said to his visible spirit partner as they swung their pompoms left and right. "Kuri Kuri!" Kuriboh flew around in a circle as Jaden made a skip and swayed. Chazz watched in wide-eyed horror; Jaden did NOT swing his hips like that...NEVER...

As a few more cheerleading actions took place, more people crowded the paramedics (Crowler was among the crowds). Chazz felt all frozen as he watched Jaden's actions and even felt blood trickle down his nose.

"Uhh...Chazz...you okay?" Jaden asked innocently as he finished his performance.

"Of course!" Chazz furiously wiped the blood off his nose.

"Gee...uhh...that looks bad..."

"OF COURSE IT'S BAD!" Chazz blurted out uncontrollably. Jaden tilted his head. "Why bad?"

"Because...Why are you in the cheerleading squad?!!"

"To cheer for you." Jaden answered. "Shouting on my seat isn't enough I guess... Kuriboh told me to do it." He pointed at Kuriboh, who started to emit furious squeaks. "KURI!! Kuri...Kuri!Kuri!!" Jaden listened in.

(Kuriboh translation: I didn't tell you to tell Professor Banner to sign you up for the cheerleading squad! I said you create a banner to cheer!)

"Ermm...sorry...my mistake!" He laughed and rubbed his head. "But I don't regret wearing a mini-skirt. It's comfy and cool don'tcha think Kuriboh?" He said. "Maybe this is what it feels like to be a girl..."

Chazz watched him in disbelief. His right eye twitched. "You know what Jaden?"

"What?"

"Despite you looking-like-a-complete-sissy-in-a-mini-skirt-you-look-really-really-cute-and-I-want-to-kiss-and-hug-you-right-now...Thanks for the cheer..." He said ultra fast without getting tongue-tied and before he could leave for the paramedics, he left a swift kiss on Jaden's lips before running away. Jaden blushed light pink in confusion and Kuriboh just floated about happily.

Aster stood up in shock. "DID HE JUST KISSED HIM?!"

---

**A/n: **(Gasp!) It's my first one-shot! I finally managed to make one! (Starts to party with self)


End file.
